


Trapped

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Thomas is a cheeky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: A continuation of an ask I received on Tumblr asking me to write a drabble for the prompt "trapped" involving Edward/James. Thanks drinkin-n-drawin!!!





	Trapped

The closet was pitch black. Even if their eyes adjusted, Edward doubted they would be able to see anything. He felt around hoping to find a light switch, but he found nothing. He heard shuffling as James shifted around in front of him.

“Something’s poking me in the back!” James whined.

“Then move away from the wall, James.”

“Wow, Edward, I never would have thought of that,” James said sarcastically, “I don’t have any room to move!”

Edward rolled his eyes, “Yes you do, just step forward a little bit.” Edward knew that James would be practically pressed against him if he did, but that was better than listening to his gripe.

James huffed, “Fine.” He stepped forward, bumping into Edward. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were so close…”

They could hear muffled giggling coming from outside. “You guys have seven minutes, better make the most of it!” Thomas snickered. Edward was thankful James couldn’t see the furious blush that covered his face.

James cleared his throat, “Listen, um… I’m fine just hanging out here until time is up. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Edward was silent. He did want to.

James continued, “I’m glad I’m stuck here with you though, better than someone like Phillip or Gordon,” He rambled on, filling the silence, “Wait, Diesel would definitely be the worst. Actually, maybe I could put up with him. I definitely prefer you though, hands down. We can just talk until they let us out, I’m fine with that. Geez, it’s pretty warm in here don’t you th-” James was cut off as Edward pulled him forward and kissed him, hard. James let out a soft groan, pulling Edward in by the waist. Their bodies were pressed together and the kiss deepened.

Edward suddenly pulled away, “Oh god, James I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask if you-” James silenced him with another kiss. James pulled back, though their lips were only centimeters apart, “Don’t worry about it,” James’ voice was husky with arousal, “I wanna see how far we can get in seven minutes.”

He leaned in and kissed Edward once again, pulling him even closer. James felt a hardness pressing against his leg and he shivered in arousal. His hands crept up under Edward’s shirt, feeling up his chest. His fingers circled Edward’s nipples, which earned him a muffled yelp. James broke the kiss to yank Edward’s shirt off before plunging back in. His hands continued roaming over Edward’s chest, occasionally drifting back to his nipples.  
Edward’s hands tangled in James’ hair, unsure of what else they should be doing. He was fairly new at this. Thoroughly enjoying James’ ministrations distracted him from thinking about how to reciprocate. He was snapped back to reality when James pulled away to remove his own shirt. Edward gave James a once over, admiring the redhead’s surprisingly toned chest and stomach. Not muscular, but still taut.

“I think we have about five minutes left,” James said, “what do you want to do?”

Edward paused for a moment. Feeling bold, he suddenly got on his knees and pulled down James’ shorts.

“O-oh okay, I guess that’s what you want to do-” James stopped and slapped a hand over his mouth as Edward quickly yanked down his boxers and took his semi-erect penis into his mouth.

Edward greedily sucked on James’ cock, enjoying the smooth texture on his tongue. He could feel the faint throbbing as James quickly became harder. Edward pulled back before diving in again, a technique he saw in porn once. He was pleased to find that James enjoyed that very much.

James could barely suppress the noises he involuntarily made as Edward went to town on his dick. ‘Jesus, Edward really knows what he’s doing…’ He though. His stomach fluttered as his arousal grew stronger with each bob of Edward’s head. James checked his phone, they had three minutes until the door was yanked open. ‘Oh god…’

Edward saw James check his phone, the screen lighting up James’ worried expression. Edward leaned back and used his hand to pump James’ cock. He started slow, building up speed. He gave the head a gentle lick, feeling a bit of precum sitting at the tip.

James was quickly felt his orgasm getting closer, any minute now he would burst. “Fuck, Edward put it in your mouth, hurry!” James whispered. Edward did, realizing what was happening. James put both hands over his mouth to keep quiet and doubled over as he came.

Edward’s mouth was suddenly filled with James’ semen and he quickly swallowed it, not wanting to taste it. From what he heard, it wasn’t a pleasant taste. When he thought James was finished, he leaned back to catch his breath.

James nearly collapsed, struggling to redress. He checked the time, one minute left! He finished getting dressed and pulled Edward up. He planted and grateful kiss on his lips before leaning in close to his ear, “We really need to do this again.”

They both jumped as the closet door was yanked open, blinding them as light flooded in. Thomas stood in the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face. “Right on time you two! Come on, the next couple needs to go in.” He looked behind him, “Duck, Douglas, you’re up!”  
As James and Edward headed out the door, Edward saw a light switch on the wall behind where James was standing. ‘Of course…’


End file.
